


【第二十章】金盛

by 1605101670



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, bg, 原创, 言情 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1605101670/pseuds/1605101670
Kudos: 1





	【第二十章】金盛

“你打算做什么？”金大娘有些担忧的问道，从刚才起，她就没说话，到现在实在忍不住了，她很担心程奕凡会一时冲动把小命丢了。

程奕凡笑笑“我暂时还不打算做什么，不用担心。”

程言“你不跟我解释解释你的身世吗？”

程奕凡“为什么要跟你解释？”

程言“咱俩可是青梅竹马！”

程奕凡“……滚。”

程言“那看在我跟了你姓的份上，至少也让我知道知道这姓的来历吧？”

程奕凡“叫爸爸，叫爸爸就给你讲。”

“老子不干了！”程言撂挑子了。

程奕凡离开佰乐迪的时候，已经是黄昏了，他不喜欢信息素太混乱的地方，所以通常是下午过去看看，到晚上佰乐迪营业了，就交给程言。但是今天，他突然想去酒吧了，但不是佰乐迪，也不是东边的酒吧。

程奕凡打了辆车，在手机地图上找到一家叫做“金盛”的酒吧，跟司机说了地址，就靠在那闭目养神。

纷杂的信息素扑面而来，让程奕凡有点不适，给自己打了一针抑制剂，他踏进酒吧。

这里仿佛和佰乐迪没什么区别，但又好像到处都不一样。不管是服务生也好，舞女也好，佰乐迪都是用的beta。而这里，刚刚过来招呼他的分明就是个omega，而且看起来年纪还不是很大。

程奕凡点了杯酒，坐在吧台前的椅子上看着场子，舞池中央搭了几个台子，有舞女在上面跳舞，还有几个男的，裸着上身，骨骼娇小，应该是omega。  
他在吧台坐了很久，看到有alpha冲上舞台，众目睽睽之下扒掉了一个舞女的短裙，疯狂的抽插起来。那个女人扶着钢管，翘着屁股，迎合着身后的alpha。

那天晚上，程奕凡看到不止一个alpha这样做过。他装的不以为意，拉过一个服务生，指了指舞台“那是个omega吧？被不同的alpha标记会死吧？”

服务生笑了“先生放心，不会被标记的。”

程奕凡也笑了“这么肯定？”

服务生说道“他们都做了个小手术，生殖腔已经被摘除了。”

程奕凡垂下眼，掩饰着情绪。

服务生恭敬地说“祝您玩的尽兴。”

生殖腔摘除，除了那些得了病的人，医院是不会给健康的omega做这样的手术的。alpha完全标记omega，需要在生殖腔里成结，生殖腔一但被摘除，那就一辈子无法被完全标记了。

程奕凡不忍心再看台上那些omega，他们也许都不被当做是一个人，而是酒吧老板赚钱的工具，alpha泄欲的玩偶，没人在乎他们的死活，甚至也许他们自己也不在乎。

程奕凡一直坐着喝酒，金盛酒吧一直营业到早上六点，他就坐到了早上六点，他想找个机会，和那些omega套套话。

可惜，他没这个机会，六点酒吧打烊，omega们被聚集起来带走了，有人看着他们。

程奕凡坐在出租车里想，也对，哪有omega会自愿来这样的地方上班呢，他们大概也都是被人贩子拐卖的孤儿，没有自由也没有家。他突然有些想夏夏，要是自己没把她买下来，她现在会是什么样子？程奕凡脑海中突然闪过一个人的影子，大大的桃花眼，扭动摇曳的身体。

夏夏抽泣的声音仿佛就在耳边“……有一天，妈妈回来，流了很多很多血……我一直哭……后来她就说不清话……她说，好疼，好疼……”

“去景安区168号。”程奕凡对司机说。


End file.
